


no night is complete without you.

by propeller



Series: everything that i know about you. [2]
Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Video Blogging - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dolan twins, Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Other, Sick Character, angsty fluff, ethan being a good older twin, grayson being a soyboy, grayson being sick, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propeller/pseuds/propeller
Summary: --Grayson couldn't recall the last time he had had a nightmare that was this bad. His soft murmurs echoed around the dark room - notifications from his phone illuminating the ceiling above. Beads of sweat decorated his forehead, before miserably dripping down his features; mingling with his unnoticed, hot tears. His left arm felt around for an absent warm body; that was meant to be occupying the other half of the bed, but clearly wasn't.--BASED ON -the snapchat stories of grayson being sick, and ethan wanting to stay away from him while he is.





	no night is complete without you.

Grayson couldn't recall the last time he had had a nightmare that was this _bad_. His soft murmurs echoed around the dark room - notifications from his phone illuminating the ceiling above. Beads of sweat decorated his forehead, before miserably dripping down his features; mingling with his unnoticed, hot tears. His left arm felt around for an absent warm body; that was meant to be occupying the other half of the bed, but clearly wasn't. When he realized that the only thing he could feel was cushions, and a bundled-up comforter and blanket - his heart dropped, and he unconsciously rubbed his face whilst wondering why it was so _wet_. Even in his half-asleep state, there was only one word on his mind.

_"Ethan_." He mumbled pathetically, almost urgently, but it was to no avail. Normally, an identical voice to his, would call out something similar to 'Go back to sleep, you sleepy fuck.' Yet, today, that voice was non-existent. His other hand reached out frantically, knocking a medication bottle off the bedside table. It hit the floor loudly, but it wasn't enough to pull Grayson out of his sleepy trance. There were tissues littered everywhere - discarded mindlessly. _Why were there tissues everywhere?_

_And, where the fuck was Ethan? _

Grayson finally opened both of his bloodshot eyes, shivering even though it was hot outside. He felt like _shit. _He couldn't remember why he was feeling like this, as he wrapped his toned arms around himself and sat up, clueless.

A breeze drifted into the room, causing his _goosebumps to have goosebumps. _And then, with the painful realization that only occurs to you after something tragic has happened - something finally clicked in his mind.. All his unworded questions were answered immediately._ He was sick. _

Grayson Dolan was sick. And he had been in the same, unresponsive, moody, shitty state for the past week. It was all Ethan's fault. All his twin brother's fault.

* * *

Every-time Ethan had woken up in disdain when he, himself was ill - Gray was right beside him, scrolling mindlessly through his phone, hoping that his ass of a brother would get better soon. Grayson would simply hand a groaning Ethan a tissue, a pill, and some water; maybe even a bowl of homemade chicken soup (_no dairy included_), depending on what time it was. Needless to say, Ethan's recovery was speedy, and without any further complications. Everyone hated being sick. Being in a position where they weren't entirely themselves. And, the twins weren't all that different. Except, the only difference being - that they _had each-other. _

* * *

However, now Grayson himself had fallen sick. He had dismissed the possibility of Ethan being contagious. He didn't give a shit. All he cared about was Ethan getting better.

Yet, as he realized that he was all alone in his room - a thought was placed into his thinking process. _Maybe Ethan didn't care for Grayson as much as he did for him. _ Grayson was stranded, unable to breathe properly, unable to even sit up without feeling dizzy.

His sight travelled to the alarm clock beside him, as it flickered the time. _12:33AM. _

Ethan was probably in his own room, snickering at YouTube videos, or playing Fortnite. Gray miserably swallowed a lump in his throat at the thought.  
He was selfish for thinking that Ethan would do the same as he had did for him. Of course. If Ethan constantly nursed Grayson, then E would probably fall sick again - and that wasn't anything of use to the either of them. Right?

So, it made sense that Ethan was probably staying the fuck away from Grayson, not wanting to become sick again.

So why did he feel so upset at the thought of having to go through all of this alone? He felt avoided, and ignored. He allowed himself to admit that he wished his _mother was here. _Another hot tear slid down his stubbled face. He wiped it away angrily. He was such a fucking pussy. He was turning 20, for fuck's sake. He could sleep a night on his own. All he had was a bad dream, and that's what was making him so soppy. He was a _man. _Not some clingy girlfriend that constantly needed attention from Ethan.

Grayson could look after himself.

With that thought in mind, he fell back, resting his head on his pillow. He stared at the ceiling for minutes; his vision blurry - his nose feeling all stuffy, and his throat sore.  
Trying to discard all these _pussy-like _thoughts, he exhaled loudly before turning his phone on. The harsh light from the screen made him squint, catching him off-guard. A few notifications.

He ignored all of them.

Almost stalking his own brother, he opened Snapchat, the familiar yellow app useful for both of them sharing their embarrassing moments. He let his gaze wonder on the Discover page, until it rested on '_Ethan Dolan.'  
_He clicked on his brother's story mindlessly, allowing himself to smile as he realized that it was a short video of Grayson himself, in bed, sleeping. Ethan was saying something to all their Snapchat viewers, but the phone's volume was off.

Mad at himself for feeling all this dumb shit, he turned the phone off - turning over and lying on his side - staring at the alarm clock despitefully, as if it was the cause to all of his problems. It started raining outside, first gradually, then loudly - accompanied by cracks of thunder. Unusual for California. The blinds on his window creaked, making him even more mad. He couldn't stop thinking about his bitchass brother, and he couldn't sleep either. "Fuck!" He screamed to no-one in particular, not giving a shit if Ethan heard it from his room or not. If it disturbed him, then _good. _

With almost perfect timing, a dark shadow appeared in Grayson's doorway. Grayson held his breath.

"Are you fucking dumb? I bet our neighbours heard that." A lazily deep, exhausted voice called out. The same voice that Grayson had been dying to hear for the past hour. Yet, he could tell that Ethan was in a bad mood, which angered Grayson, who was still lying in bed pathetically. Why the fuck was Ethan annoyed? He had no right. Grayson was the one _suFFerinG. _

Yet, it caught Grayson completely off-guard when his identical twin appeared in sight; his hair wavy and messy; his eyes barely open; looking as if he hadn't slept in days. He was surprisingly fully-dressed - he even had a pair of Converse on. Ethan smelt like the rain. Which made no sense to Gray's deluded mind, as Ethan was supposed to be asleep in the other room, without a care in the world. So why was he all dressed-up for? 

Gray's gaze lingered down to Ethan's hand, which was holding a large takeaway bag, and a paper bag in the other - making him even more confused. He cleared his throat, in attempt to say something; but Ethan had beat him to it, walking closer the bed.

"I bought you soup from that shitty place you're always talking about. There was such a big-ass line. I swear it's not even that good, but whatever. Then I had to go get some more paracetamol, but guess what? Yup, the pharmacy was closed. Siri made me drive another fifteen minutes before I found one that was open the whole night." Ethan grumbled, unaware to the fact that Grayson had had a bad dream.  
Yet, when Ethan finally looked down at the pale Grayson, their eyes locked, and E somehow instantly knew. "Was it one of those trashy dreams again? Can you breathe? Where’s your inhaler?" He voiced questions at Grayson urgently, setting the bag down on the bed, near Grayson's leg; before rummaging through the bedside table drawers. When he couldn’t find the inhaler, he looked up to see Grayson already staring at him. "Where _is it?" _Ethan asked again, pleadingly, running his empty right hand through his hair.

No response from Grayson.

"Oh my fuck, are you _dying? _Blink if you can hear me. Wait, no. Don't move. Shit. What the fuck? I was gone for like ten minutes and you're out here dying on me. Where's your _fucking inhaler_." Ethan breathed to himself, talking faster than the top speed his old motorbike could reach. He began walking towards the other set of drawers.  
"I thought you were in your room." Grayson finally croaked, making Ethan pause, and turn around. Ethan squinted at the sentence, puzzled. He looked at Grayson as if he was stupid. "Um. Why would I be? You're sick, remember. I've been with you this entire time you were. Why would I be in my own room?" He stated it as if it was obvious.

That was a good question. Despite the fact that Grayson had been pondering over it for what seemed like hours - he couldn't find an answer.

So, it was a good thing that Ethan really didn't need one. He just seemed relieved at the fact that Grayson could atleast talk. Ethan messed up his hair further, before reaching into the large takeaway bag, before swearing under his breath, realizing the container was still hot. "Yo, your lemongrass and chicken soup is getting cold. You were even talking about it when you were asleep. But, I don't think you're hungry anymore; are you?" Ethan was practically talking to himself at this point, his voice sounding tired. The rain was still pouring outside, louder than ever - but it was ignored. Even the creaking blinds didn't seem as loud as they were before. The room felt warmer, almost.

A soft smile played on Grayson's lips, as he shook his head. Ethan nodded observingly, before shrugging and placing the ignored bag on the floor. "All that for a bowl of soup, and you're not even hungry. I'd make some by myself but we all know that my cooking skills are _way too brilliant to be used in our kitchen." _He retorted, his voice a bit softer than it was before, before snatching the blanket off of a shivering Grayson, who couldn't stop smiling like a dumbass. _Ethan was here. His twin was just getting him a dumb bowl of soup. He hadn't deserted him. _

"Take these. " Ethan popped a couple of pills, and handed him a glass of water from the bedside table. As Grayson grabbed the items - Ethan picked up the littered tissues, making a face, but not saying anything. A comfortable silence blanketed between the both of them, as Gray gulped down the medicine, and handed the glass back weakly, and wordlessly.  
A fatigued Ethan Dolan set it aside, before stepping out of his shoes, only pausing to close the door so that no breeze would make its way into the room. He peeled off his shirt, and pulled his jeans off before pulling the comforter off of Grayson again, who slid down the bed in order to make room.

The bed dipped heavily beneath Grayson, as he felt the warm body lie down beside him. The blanket was fixed, the pillows were flattened, and the phones were placed on charging, before Ethan finally exhaled a tired sigh - his eyes closing almost immediately. Gray let his eyes wander over his exhausted twin for a few seconds. The face, and body that he was so familiar to. The heat in the bed that he had missed deeply.

"Cuddle?" Gray finally joked, as E opened his eyes to see him staring. Ethan licked his bottom lip and rolled his eyes, but obliged, much to Grayson's surprise.

A heavy arm pulled Grayson towards him, and they both adjusted until they were comfortable. "Go to sleep, you sleepy fuck." Ethan replied sleepily. _It was just as it was meant to be.  
_A leg was entwined around Gray's, but he decided to not speak against it. With barely energy left, Grayson didn't even argue against the 'sleepy fuck' comment.

Instead, he shut his eyes peacefully, and sniffled, still smiling - falling asleep.


End file.
